Dream On
by cre8ive88
Summary: A/U on most of the parts, this is the story of Lily and James Potter. James Potter HAS to prove to the 'perfect prefect' that he is flawless, even when considering his flaws. Typical fluff, but with added spunk! R&R! Rated M for well, what it stands for.
1. Dream On

**Dream On**

**A/U on most of the parts, this is the story of Lily and James Potter. James Potter HAS to prove to the 'perfect prefect' that he is flawless, even when considering his flaws. Typical fluff, but with added spunk! R&R! Rated M for well, what it stands for.**

* * *

''_Dream on, dream on  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on..._

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away…''

'Mmm.. Dream on… Mmm' Élizabeth Paré was in her own little world as she was listening to her favourite record playing in her home made music player. Transfiguration had its good sides as well, you know…

'IZA!!' yelled a voice as the compartment door opened. Élizabeth woke up from her trance and grinned as she saw her friend rushing towards her. "LILEEEE' she yelled back as Lily Evans gave her friend a bear hug.

Élizabeth Paré was a tall and lean girl, with straight black hair to her elbows and huge bangs. She had almond shaped hazel eyes with amazingly long lashes. She had a carefree attitude that made her go through anything, like a breeze. Her eyes glittered with happiness as she saw her best friend.

'Oh, My, God! I haven't seen you in like, FOREVER!!' Lily mockingly laughed as Iza pushed her back and rolled her eyes. 'Oh, two days is a big No, No!'

On the other hand, Lily was a very petite girl with a fiery temper. Her long curly auburn hair came down past her shoulders which made her huge emerald eyes stand out. She was envied by many for her beautiful hourglass shape.

"Do shut up…" Lily said laughing "Hey, I was meaning to ask you… How are things with Brandon?" she said on a more serious tone. She remembered that last time they were together, two days ago, that Iza was on the phone with him, fighting.

Éliza's face darkened at the mention of her present boyfriend. "He's an ass!" she said crossing her arms. "He got angry at ME because the IDIOT Black" she said his name as if it were a swear word "sent me a stupid love letter!! Can you believe it?" she said indignantly "I mean what kind of retard sends love letters to girls just to piss them off?? Gosh, what a wanker! So, now Brandon thinks I'm cheating on him with that bullshiter! Like, as if he THINKS I would even go for that dumb bitch!! So he gets mad at me for the stupidness of another fucker!! AH I am SO mad Lee.."

All while her friend was ranting about it, Lily looked at her rolling her eyes. Élizabeth Paré would never change. Her hate towards Sirius Black was just getting incredibly funny. Actually it reminded her of her hate relationship with James Potter, no, she shook that thought of her mind. It was not a relationship and her situation wasn't funny. James was a real Asshole, with a capital A, she convinced herself.

"So I told him that I wasn't going to take his shit with his stupid attitude! I mean he wouldn't stop! Actually he wouldn't listen! Pff… And to think that girls get jealous?? Look at him, I mea-" Éliza's rant was (thankfully, according to Lily) stopped by the entrance of the third member of their trio.

'Hulloooo.. Ladies!!' said a voice from the compartment door.

'ALEXX!!' whooped the girls at the sight of their close friend. 'Oh my god! You just saved me from a near death!' Lily said running to hug Alex. 'Iza was ranting again about her boy issues..'

'Oh my gosh Iza... How many times do we have to tell you… This, _thing_, of yours, it's bad for your health!' said Alex, smirking, as Lily giggled. Alexander Parkhouse, originally from Wales, was the third member of the trio. Turning to Lily he added 'and anyways, he's not even _that_ good looking!' wich sent them into another fit of giggles. Élizabeth gave a low growl with her classic 'non, mais..' and stayed glued on her seat, sulking at the window. (A/N: 'Non, mais..', is a French expression that would be like an offended 'really')

'Anyhow, it was nice seeing you both… Now I've gotta go to the prefects meeting! I'll be back!' Lily said, giving a pat on Alex's shoulder as he sat down. 'Be good!' she added as she stepped out the compartment with a small smile. The moment she was out, she came face to face with none-other then James Potter. Or should we say the insufferable, inconsiderate, egotistical excuse of a man.

'Ah, my lovely flower! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!' James said flirtatiously.

'Neither can I…' Lily muttered as she tried to get past him, while hearing both Iza and Alex sniggering from inside the compartment.. 'Now get out of my way, I've got a meeting to attend.'

James Potter was amongst the most wanted boys in the whole school. He was really tall, jet black hair and had the most captivating hazel eyes. With a muscular body, he was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Same went for his best friend, Sirius Black, beater of the team. The latter had longish dark brown hair, with ice blue eyes. As tall as James, he was Hogwarts' biggest heart breaker. Both guys were part of what the student body entitled 'The Marauders'. Part of this group was Remus Lupin, a slightly shorter boy, with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes, and Peter Pettigrew, a short and stout boy with brown hair and light green eyes. This group caused the most havoc within the student body.

'Right… Well I'll see you be off then! Moony's in there already! I'll see you later, beautiful' he said, winking as he stepped out of her way, and watched her storm away, with a small smile on his lips.

He was brought back to reality when the compartment door was slammed shut and was glared at by Élizabeth from that little door window while she shut the blinds. Chuckling to himself, he walked back to his compartment, hands in his pockets.

* * *

'Hey Alice, Frank, Remus!' said Lily as she plopped down in a seat next to Remus at the meeting. Alice was the Head Girl who was currently dating Frank, Head Boy. Both were standing before all the seats, waiting for everyone to arrive.

'Hyia Lily!' said Alice and Frank at the same time smiling brightly. They held a little conversation while waiting for the other prefects to arrive. When everyone was seated, Alice began her speech.

'Welcome everyone to this new school year, I'd like to start off with what's going on around the wizarding world…' she said with a strong voice.

Frank followed 'There has been many muggleborn attacks during summer break, and we'd like to pay close attention to the security we'll have to perform around Hogwarts.'

There was a heavy silence within the prefects, each pondering what the future held for them, their families or their friends… Lily was incredibly uneasy with that subject and Remus noticed. He gave her arm a little squeeze, hoping it would somewhat comfort her. She then gave a sigh.

'Like everyone knows, Hogwarts is a safe place… Let's just not test it out… I want you all to be extra strict on out of curfew and threats. It is not a matter to shrug off, but please, PLEASE pay close attention to certain students' she said, not really wanting to give names, because it was clear she was mentioning Slytherins.

'Alice and I prepared the rounds, and let me warn you, there are more of them this year… So here's the list' Frank said as he went around everyone to give them copies. Lily quickly scanned the page to see who she was partnered with, and found out pleasantly it was with Remus. She gave him a little nudge and a smile, to which he returned while nodding.

After about half an hour of talking and rescheduling a meeting, the prefects were let out. Lily and Remus walked out together.

'I can't say I don't find myself scared some times…' Lily admitted 'Being what I am really makes me a target and I can't help but feel worried for my parents…'

'Hey, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine… After this year, we've got another one at Hogwarts… I'm sure by that time, the war will be over' Remus said. It was just then Lily noticed he looked really weak.

'I don't know Remus…' she said sadly. 'But hey, you don't look so well, let me walk you to your cabin' she added with a smile, hooking her arm with his. He merely nodded and accepted her support.

When they arrived at his compartment, the door was banged open by none other then Sirius Black. 'Moony!! Where have you been?? I was just –' but cut himself off when he caught sight of Lily letting go of Remus. Smirking, he stepped aside to let James have a view at the door.

Before Lily could register what was going on, he was up standing, right in front of her. 'Oh! I forgot to ask you… Will you go out with me??'

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and snapped 'Dream on, Potter!' before walking away.

**Please review! Thank youu!**

**Marie**


	2. What was it? Oh Boy issues!

**Disclaimer: I own everything that wasn't JK's!!! Is that enough? Lol**

**By the way, that song at the beginning, it's not mine, obviously! Dream On by Aerosmith**

**Again; Please review:) It'd mean the world to me!**

Chapter two:

What was it? Oh… Boy issues…

Lily sat down next to Alex, who was facing Iza at the Gryffindor Table. Iza was looking towards the Ravenclaw table sourly.

'Ohhh Snap out of it Iza, you know he'll come back begging!' said Alex with a sigh and added 'He always does' while rolling his eyes.

'Anyways, like I was saying in the train –', Lily started but was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the opposite side of the Great Hall. As everyone turned to see what was going on, all the plates of the Slytherin table rose up high in the air, spilling whatever was on it on the people under, to spell out _The Marauders_. And suddenly, right under the risen plates, out of thin air appeared like loud fireworks, the words _Welcome you back_. The whole Hall erupted in cheers and the so called Marauders stood up and bowed. When the raucus subdued, a shrill voice called everyone back to their senses.

'POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW AND LUPIN! MY OFFICE, NOW!' McGonnagall looked simply livid as she stiffly walked out of the Hall.

The four boys followed her chucking.

'I can't believe them! There isn't ONE welcome back feast that goes on without them ruining it!' Lily seethed in her seet to her friends. They just looked bored, listening to her rant 'They're SO fucking immature, you'd think they'd grow up over summer! Guess I was –' she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she realized Iza was staring with a weird expression on her face, just above her head. Slowly she turned around to see what was behind her and caught sight of Brandon. He coughed awkwardly.

'Er, Élizabeth? Can I have a word with you?' He said shyly looking at his feet. Iza grunted and got up to follow him out of the Hall.

'What was I saying, hun… He was gonna come back begging' Alex said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes at that statement, smiling none the less.

'What about you Alex? Got an eye on anyone?' Lily said, picking in her plate. Alexander smirked at her question.

'Well, can't say there aren't any cute ones around!' He said nodding in the general direction of the Great Hall. 'One in particular, Julian, from Hufflepuff, in our year..' He said with a slight blush.

'Oh my gosh!' Lily said giggling 'It's true though, he is cute!' She said turning around to try and spot him. Alex quickly grabbed her and turned her back.

'Stop! Don't look at him! You're way too obvious!' he said blushing even more 'I'd die if he found out what I'm thinking of him' he said quietly. Lily, being the friend she is, snorted and gave him a one armed hug.

'Sweetheart, he's not going to know… Not yet anyways' she added as an after thought. At that, Alex gave her a slight slap on the arm.

'Now don't make me do something that you'll regret!' He warned 'I can go up to Potter and tell him about your little dream!' He added an evil laugh to prove his point. Lily visibly paled and her eyes showed pure horror. 'Oh my gosh Lils, do you really think I would do that!' Alex said, ruffling her hair. 'Love you way too much to let you die like that!' he said. That thought made Lily feel much better.

* * *

Just outside the doors of the Great Hall, stood Brandon and Élizabeth. She had a sour look on her face, as she looked straight in his eyes. He, on the other hand, looked about ready to cry. 

'Iza.. I, er… Just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for how I acted.. It was really immature on my behalf… You know I care so much for you… It's just this Black is really starting to annoy me... Please, can you forgive me?' he said, looking at her with evident sorrow in his eyes. Just that look he gave her, made all of what happened fly back really far. Her stare softened in an instant.

'Oh Brandon… I really don't know…' she said shaking her head and backing away. His eyes widened and his breathing increased. 'If I'll ever be able to take my hands off of you!' She laughed as she ran towards him and crushed him in a hug. He hugged her back as tightly giving a huge sigh of relief.

'You know Iza, for a second, you had me there' he said in her hair. She merely laughed and snuggled in him.

'Well, you're just going to have to prove to me that you care for me' she said looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

'Oh?' he answered, sharing her smile. She let go of him and started walking down the hallway, hips swaying on purpose. He quickly found his cue and followed her to the room of requirements with a genuine smile.

* * *

Lily and Alex were sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting on Iza who had gone with Brandon during supper and hadn't given any sign of life since. 

'Where IS that girl??' said Alex impatiently as he killed Lily's chess king.

'I don't know Alex, she's still with her boyfriend?' she answered robotically as she realised she just lost. They had a little silent moment before being disturbed by none other then James Potter.

'Lileee, my love!' said a voice from behind her. 'Can I sit with you?' but before waiting for an answer, the boy was already sitting down next to a scowling Lily.

'Anyways, Alex, as I was saying' Lily said, trying to keep her cool 'Iza should be back shortly, we have to unpack and do what girls do best, talk' she said smiling at Alex, just between two scowls directed at James.

'Talk about what? You know, when I talk to Sirius, it's almost always about you!' James said, scooting closer to Lily who looked green.

'Great, that's erm. Flattering…' She said stiffly. Suddenly the portrait door opened and Iza walked in. 'Ah! Great! I was just wondering where you were!' Lily said as she got on her feet as quickly as possible. 'Come on! Let's go upstairs!' she grabbed Iza's arm and dragged her upstairs.

'Oh Lils, he's the best!' Iza was saying, eyes glazed over 'Do you know where we were this whole time?' she giggled.

Lily tilted her head as she sat in front of Iza on her four poster bed 'No, where? Alex and I were wondering…' This made Iza giggle even more.

'To the room of Requirements!!' she sqwealed. Lily's eyes were the size of saucers.

'To do what exactly???' She said, a huge grin spreading on her face. That just made Iza laugh even more, if it was even possible.

'Oh you know…' She said, trying to sound nonchalant about it 'Just this and that…' There was a moment of silence before both girls erupted in giggles.

Lily sat up straight and with the most serious face she could muster, she asked 'And erm… How was it?' At that question, Iza flung herself backwards on her pillow with a huge sigh.

'P.E.R.F.E.C.T!!!!' she said, looking up at the ceiling. 'He just knows exactly what to do! He's so gentle and considerate… Yet, so manly and… And _beastly_!' To add an effect, she roared. Which made Lily laugh harder then ever.

'Woahhh.. Too much information there, hunny!' Lily said as she calmed herself down. 'Although, makeup sex does sound really nice…' she added as an afterthought. Iza sat back straight with a mischievous look.

'Hunny, you've never even HAD sex' She said flatly. Lily just blushed and looked away, saying tartly 'Fine, but… Well, I can still suppose about it…' Iza sat even straighter than before, exploding in a huge grin.

'Now make up sex with JAMES would be REALLY nice, don't you find Lily? After so many years of dispute, sex must be…' she said, almost looking wistful as she flung herself back again on her pillow 'Perfect.'

The look of horror on Lily's face could not be anymore explanatory as she simply answered 'Perfect and Potter in a sentence is just wrong, Élizabeth. Get your facts together already.' She stiffly got up and walked to her bed. Iza rolled her eyes and said before Lily closed her curtains 'Well, I still wish you to have another of those wet dreams you had!!!'

Thank god she knew her Lily well, because she shielded herself just as a pillow came hurling her way, in a matter of seconds.

To be continued...

**(A/N: Puhlease! Tell me how it is, am I too confusing? R&R!!)**


	3. A little while later

**Disclaimer: ****Anything you don't recognise is MINE! Capitch? **

**Bless you,****WestSide Love****, for being my first reviewer:D I'm so happy!! Thank you so much! And yes, you are so right, you can never go wrong with an L/J fic:)**

**Now, on with…**

Chapter 3:

A little while later…

'_Hello dearest son;_

_I just wanted to let you know that your father and I won't be at the house for the next three weeks. He finally found himself a bit of time off work and he decided we should be going somewhere special for our 25__th__ anniversary_'

He could easily picture his mother smiling brightly and eyes glittering with happiness. He smiled at the thought. His mother was such a sweet person.

'_I can't begin to tell you how happy I am! Anyhow, I really need to thank you James, for that lovely present! Your father and I are very touched by your thoughtfulness. It is beautiful and I couldn't have asked for anything better! I cannot wait until I see you again my boy._'

James sighed contently as he re-read the part about his gift. His parents loved it, that's all that mattered. He had spent a whole month, working on it in conspiracy with the house elves of his home to create a photo album about the relationship of his parents, starting from the very beginning. Twenty five years sure held a lot of pictures and memories!

'_So I will see you on the 20__th__ of December, when we return from our trip! Don't forget to send our love to Sirius and the boys! Have a happy end of term James._

_All our love;_

_Mom and Dad_

_PS: I miss you!_'

James laid back down on his four poster bed, clutching the letter to his chest. He missed his parents too… Giving a slight snort, he thought of what people would think if they found out about his attachment to his parents. Yep, he could just now feel those emotions again... The home sickness was for real kicking in. He closed his eyes, remembering blissful moments with his parents.

'So, Remus! What are you doing for Christmas break?' Lily said after they busted another couple in a closet.

'Going home, miss the folks you know… How about you?' he said, giving a lopsided smile.

'Same as you, going home… Hate to go back to my sister though.' She said rolling her eyes at the thought. Remus nodded, aware of the feud between the two sisters.

'I'm also bound to be at James' a lot… We always get together during break; it's sort of like a tradition' he added as an after thought, seemingly caught up in happy memories.

'Yeah, the girls and I do the same' She said, smiling. They had finished the fifth floor and were headed to the sixth. 'Hey, hold that thought, go check that classroom and I'll do the two closets.' She said pointing. He nodded and walked to the classroom. She turned around and opened the first closet, nothing there, and walked to the second, nothing there either. She heard loud shuffling coming from the room Remus was checking so quickly turned around. She saw Remus' frozen stare towards inside of the classroom, he had just caught a couple, it was obvious.

'Rem, what are you waiting for! Detention?? Points!!' Lily said, walking towards the commotion. Remus just looked at her, this really weird expression on his face. He was content with just one 'Er…' as he stepped away from the door.

She walked in the class, wondering what the hell was going on, and saw something she would never forget. Alex and Julian were getting dressed in a hurry.

'Alex!!!!' she said in a shrill voice. 'WHAT THE….' But she stopped 'I… Er.. Remus, lets go' She said, grabbing Remus by the arm and rushed away. They both stopped when they reached the sixth floor. They stood silently, staring blankly in front of them. It took them a few moments to register what had happened. They slowly turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. 'Of all the people!!' she gasped out.

'I never thought I'd see such a sight in my LIFE!' Remus added, barely breathing, the traumatism he had lived apparently passed.

'Ohhh but we shouldn't laugh' Lily said, half heartedly. 'I should go back to the common room soon, to give him my congratulations' she said. There was a moment of silence before Remus snorted and started laughing again, bringing Lily into another fit of giggles.

Élizabeth was sitting on a couch in front of the fire, in the Gryffindor common room. She was going over the essay she had just finished, trying to see how she could make it better.

'…a circular motion with the wand, to ensue the fulfillment of said spell' she murmured to herself 'To then fulfill the spell with a circular flick of the wand… No, that's not good, erh…' she started scribbling on her parchment. She was so concentrated in her writing that she didn't notice a shadow creeping behind her. 'Aha! To then accomplish the spell by flicking the wand in circular motions, keeping a steady arm and a concentrated mind…. PERFECT!' she whispered, scribbling again.

The shadow rose quietly behind her and pounced on her. She shrieked like there was no tomorrow, throwing herself forward and banging her knees on the table she was writing on. Panicked, she quickly spun around, wand at hand, only to come face to face with a sniggering Sirius.

'PUTAIN DE MERDE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?' she screeched as she realised it was nothing serious and it was just that idiot that happened to be Gryffindor like her. **(A/N: the beginning is just some swearing in French)**

'Aww Betty, it was only a joke! Laugh a little' Sirius said pausing a little, seeing her cringe at the nickname 'You should have seen your face!!! Priceless!!' he said, laughing some more.

'What's priceless is going to be my fist crushed against your nose!!!' She said her voice higher then usual.

'Oh, now that's harsh, don't you find??' Sirius said, going around the couch to face her. She could clearly see in his eyes, something that wasn't there usually… She just couldn't put her hand on what. Suddenly, the portrait door opened and in came Alex, face flushed.

'Alex! I was looking for you!' said Élizabeth, thanking god for the save. 'It's past curfew!! What were you doing out of the tower??' She said getting closer to him. She then noticed the little fear in his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

'Tell you in my room' he said quickly, grabbing her arm and yanking her up the stairs, barely able to summon her things before being pulled away. Sirius sighed and looked behind him towards Peter who was doing his own homework. Smirking, he called from where he was '5 galleons on me winning you!'.

Peter raised his head and huffed, 'You're ON!'. Smiling, he set up his set of chess, and Sirius sat in front down in front of him ready to battle it out.

They ran up the stairs and got to the seventh year dormitory, panting. Barging in, they noticed James asleep with a piece of parchment clutched on his chest. Running to his bed, he beckoned her silently over on his bed. She quickly sat down in front of him, as he was pulling his curtains shut. He cast a silencing spell before speaking.

'I did something tonight' he said, looking down at his hands. Élizabeth tilted her head, growing curious. She knew he wasn't like Lily who would need a bit of forcing before talking about something. Alex was different, always direct, brief and straight to the point. What she needed to do was let him speak it out.

'You know how I told you I kind of had the eye on Julian?' he said, sounding very serious 'Well, turns out he did too' he shyly brought his eyes to Élizabeth's and she gasped, smiling widely.

'Oh my gosh Alex!!!! I'm so happy for you!!' she said, as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

'But wait, I'm not done' he said, now letting go of her hold and looking down again. There was a long moment of silence, which Élizabeth used to place her hand on his arm urging him on.

'We spent the whole time from since after diner and now together… We were walking around the school, talking and stuff… That's when he told me you know?? I couldn't have been happier' he said, eyes shining 'I obviously told him I felt the same'. Élizabeth was grinning ear to ear, pleased with what she was hearing.

'Then like, we found our way into a classroom… And well, things lead to another…' he said, blushing deeply. Élizabeth squealed as she heard the news.

'Oh god Alex!!!' she laughed, when she composed herself, she asked mischievously 'Was he any good?' They both giggled when Alex nodded.

'Anyways, and then' but was cut off by Élizabeth.

'THERE'S MORE??' she said, disbelievingly. She then giggled as she bounced a little, seeing him nod.

'Yeah… And then boom, the door opens… Busted by none other then Remus Lupin' he sighed and looked at the curtain. It took a few seconds before Élizabeth burst out laughing, she was almost in tears.

'And then Lily comes in, Oh Iza!! You should have seen her face!' He said, smiling a little, as Élizabeth laughed even harder. 'I was hoping that no one would find out…' he added quietly.

'Ohh Alex, how can you be doubtful!!! That's what you wanted!' she said calming down a little 'I'm extremely happy for you!' she said hugging him again.

Remus and Lily were walking back to the common room, holding a light conversation. Suddenly, Lily grabbed Remus' arm and stopped him. He turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

'You okay?' he said curiously.

'Yeah' she paused to take a deep breath before adding 'I just wanted to ask you not to mention what we saw to anyone…' She gave Remus a very serious look. He raised an eyebrow, and gave her a very confused look.

'I don't understand… What do you mean what we saw? That Ravenclaw couple?' he said, giving her a big smile. Lily smiled back, nodding.

How could a sweet guy like Remus get along so well with the stupidest boys in the school. She just didn't understand…

**Hey everyone!! I really am wondering if the Hits thing I see in my Stats are accurate or not! There seem to be a lot of people that are just reading my story without reviewing… Not too sure if that number is god though… I'd really appreciate it if you would review! At the least, it would give me some feedback:D (Something I'd really much welcome!) **

**Thank you!**

**R&R**


	4. Be careful what you wish for

**First off, ****Thank you to Padfoot7Prongs, (yes I love Alex too:) ) And to WestSide Love again! Bless you both! hehe**

**Sorry about the wait, it's also going to take a little while before I update again... I'm in the middle of my midterms and it's SO uncool! Writing papers for every day of the week is hell! Anyway, enough with my rant and on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I own whatever you don't recognise! 

**Chapter 4: **

Be Careful for what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it!' Lily said in a sing song voice to Alex. 'Remember when I told you that?' she said, hooking her arm with him as they went down for breakfast. They had talked over what had happened last night and Lily couldn't shake off her grin and neither could Alex. 'But see, that saying isn't good for me…' She added looking thoughtful 'I always wished Potter could get a conscience… Wouldn't it be a better world? He would stop intimidating the younger ones… He would quit pestering me with his _Will you go out with mee?' _She said that last part, trying to imitate his voice. 'Wouldn't that be good? Gosh. The ONE thing 'I' wish for doesn't happen...' to enhance her point, she growled. 

'Swear to god Lily, you're going to be the end of me' he joked as they walked in the Great Hall and headed to their table. Iza and Brandon were already sitting down, eating away. 

'Hiya!' said Iza as she looked up and saw her friends. 'I was just saying how I didn't want to go to Transfig, and that I probably should cut class… But then I thought that Lily would never let me do such a thing, so I found myself wishing that you were sick.' She said flatly and gave a pout. 

'Gee, thanks Iza' said Lily sitting down in front of her 'For the record, even IF I was sick, I would have never let you cut class! Specially Advanced Transfig' she smirked as she saw her friends face contort in a frown. Brandon put his arm around her shoulders and she threw him a look.

'Not at the table Bee, I told you already'

'Oh sorry…' he said, smiling lightly at his moody girlfriend. 

It was then that Lily realised she was the only one in her little gang, to be crush-boyfriend-less. If that word even existed… She was shook out of her reverie with a whiney 'Beeee'. Brandon had apparently tried to put his arm around her shoulders again. Lily rolled her eyes and started eating, turned her head towards Alex who was pouring over last minute reading for Muggle Studies.

* * *

Lily was scribbling down furiously her notes as Professor Mc Gonnagll talked, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. The cramps came so hard she could barely breathe. Closing her eyes when they came, she saw black spots. But when they passed, she went back to writing down her notes religiously. 

Iza sitting next to her saw that her friend was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and seemed really pale. She passed her a note, worried. 

_You okay?_ Lily glanced at the paper and merely nodded as another cramp hit her. She visibly winced. 

Iza looked at her before whispering 'No you're not, we're going to Pomfrey's!' then shot her hand up 'Professor?' she said loudly getting the attention of the class. Lily took in a deep breath and shut her eyes closed, wishing that cramp away, but it just wouldn't. 'Lily really doesn't feel good… Can I bring her to the hospital wing?' She added as she gave a side glance at Lily who visibly didn't feel well. 

What the hell… thought Lily as the cramp didn't pass. Mc Gonnagll seemed convinced, because she said 'Yes, yes, of course'.

Iza got up and started packing their things, as Lily stood. Lily looked at her with wide eyes before saying 'I think I'm going to faint…' Iza yelped as she saw her eyes roll back and her body start to fall backwards. She looked petrified as she froze on the spot, watching her friend fall.

James sprung from his seat to catch her while she fell next to his desk. He took her in his arms. Before anyone could say anything, Mc Gonnagll yelped 'Quick Potter! Bring her to Madam Pomfrey!' He nodded and briskly walked out of class, followed by Iza who had Lily's things. Iza had a worried look etched on her face as she saw Lily's head loll on James' shoulder. 

* * *

The moment James set Lily onto the bed, her eyes fluttered open. The vibrant green that her eyes usually held was much more paler. 

'Wha… Where… What happened?' she said in a very soft voice. Before she could register that James was next to her, he backed up slowly and closed the curtains around Iza and her. Just the look he had in his eyes confirmed to Iza that James had matured and still held very strong feelings for her friend.

'You fainted! That's what!' Iza said, not understanding why it happened. Lily groaned. 'Is everything okay?' she said quickly changing her accusing tone to a soft and worried one. 

'No…' she said moaning 'The cramps are back' she gasped. As if summoned by magic, Madam Pomfrey was there. 

'What is going on here? When did you too come in?' she said, quickly checking Lily's abdomen. 

'Well we were in class just a few minutes ago and Lily fainted… 'Brought her here when she was still unconscious.' Iza said, on the edge of her seat, holding on to Lily's hand.

'Hmm.' Said the nurse as she continued her examination. Few moments later she stopped prodding Lily's stomach with her wand. 'Seems that you've been in extreme pain… That's why you fainted… Where does it hurt?' she said as she took in Lily's pulse.

'Stomach' Lily breathed as another cramp hit her 'I'm two weeks late, and I think it's my first day' she managed to let out.

The nurse stopped checking her and gave her a soft smile. 'Here, let me get you something' She said as she quickly left her bedside and went in her cabinet. She came back with a pink looking potion 'Drink this, it will ease the cramps' She said giving Lily the potion, which she drank as quickly as possible. 'It'll take just within five minutes to completely work. Does it always hit you like this?' she said as an afterthought.

'Not always, but it really hurts' Lily said shutting her eyes tightly. 

'I'll give you the instructions on how to brew it, its really easy' she said, patting her shoulder before stepping back 'Well, I'm afraid to tell you that you are perfectly fine and you should go back to class' she said smiling.

'Thank you so much' Lily said, starting to feel the effects of the potion. 

Walking back to their next class, Iza and Lily were having at talk about _it_. 'God, I HATE being late!' Lily said throwing her bag on her shoulder.

'I totally understand you, but you see, if you had a boyfriend…I think you'd be more panicked' Iza said casually. 

'Oh my gosh, imagine the stress!' Lily said giving her a shoulder nudge. Iza merely grunted.

'I don't have to! I lived it!' She said rolling her eyes. 

Lily gapped 'Whenever was that!'

'T'was a while ago, but anyways! Never been happier when I saw that dear auntie red again!' she said chuckling.

'Betcha that, eh?' Lily said as they turned the corner and came face to face with a crowd. 

Snape and James both stood face to face, fuming and hands at wand. Towering behind James, was Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus was resting his hand on James' shoulder as if to calm him down. 

'Don't you dare say that again' James seethed 'I swear to god Snape, Merlin save you, for you'll wish you could walk again' 

Lily walked closer to the both of them, wondering what it was about. 'Severus, Potter, what's this about?' she said sharply. James swivelled and anger still flashed in his eyes. 

'None of your damn business, Mudblood.' Snape spat, not even bothering to look at her. He was still aiming his wand towards James. In an instant, James had turned and had his wand flush on Snape's neck. He was nearly growling. 

But before he could do anything, Lily yelled out a shrill 'James!' This seemed to calm him down a little bit because he did not move. She walked closer and stared right into Snape's eyes. 'Let him say whatever he wants. They're just words… He'd never dare lay a finger on me' she said, glaring at Snape, clearly letting him know that she was aware of his crush on her. He reddened, be it from anger or embarrassment, but whatever it was, it made him leave. 

Lily, wanting nothing more then to stop the conversation there, walked passed the Marauders, holding Iza's arm so that she would follow her and walked into class. Seconds later, Alex ran in panting, followed by most of the class. 

'Stupid Muggle studies… Teacher had us in forever!' Seeing the faces of Lily and Iza, he stopped his rant and looked at them both oddly. 'What the hell happened?' Lily sighed and simply took her things out, readying herself for Binns' lecture. 

Iza bent closer to Alex and told him everything that happened, from Lily's faint to Snape's diss. When she was done, the class was already five minutes in so Alex couldn't really talk to Lily about it. He merely said 'God, I missed a bunch, didn't I?' he said with a small smile. 

Iza, still turned towards him whispered 'But you were with Julian, so that doesn't really matter'. To emphasize her point, she winked and turned towards the front of the class.

* * *

At the end of the day, the three went to sit at the Gryffindor table for a well deserved supper. Round the end, Brandon came to sit next to Iza. Acknowledged by a quick peck on the cheek, Brandon fell into a light conversation with Lily as Alex was in a discussion with Iza. 

'Yeah, it was hell! Did you start your essay on the goblin war?' Lily asked, as she pushed her plate away. 

'Nah, doing that tonight… Just one sec' he said, he put his hand on Iza's arm. She shrugged off his hand but turned her head towards him. He had a small frown on his face. 'Can I just talk to you for a bit?' he said seriously, his head tilting towards the exit of the Great Hall. 

'Er... Okay?' she said, standing up, following him out of the Great Hall. Lily turned to Alex who shared her perplexed look. 

**Thank you so much guys:) **

**You know how Lily fainted? It actually happened to me! I was standing in line at a cafeteria with a friend, and I tugged her sleeve, telling her that I didn't feel well… Used to that sentence, she shrugged it off, telling me to take an advil… I tugged her sleeve again, to let her know I was going to faint. She was so shocked she just stared at me fall to the ground… lol it must have been a funny sight.. but I was so embarrassed when I woke up… lol had this really cute guy yelling at my friend to have let me fall like that lol sweet huh? Anyhowww**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Muchos Gracias**


	5. Typical teenaged life

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for the tardiness of this update! I've been swamped with school work and exams, finals finals finals! Those will determine if I'm worthy or not to go to University… eek. Lol WISH ME LUCK!! Without further ado…**

**Disclaimer****: I own whatever you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Lily and Alex waited for Iza to come back but she never did. Getting up from their table, they walked out of the Great hall, deep in conversation about the quidditch game happening the following day.

'Lily, you _are_ coming this time.' Alex said, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Lily whined at his order and said 'But Aleeeex! I've got homework to dooo'.

Alex gave her an outraged look 'Excuse me?? Honey, puhlease, this year you have no excuses. Last year was OWL's, next year are NEWT's… _THIS_ year, is to figure out what you wanna do later on. Spare me your bullshit and let yourself go a little!!' he said giving her a small smile.

'Urgh fine. What am I going to do with you…' she muttered as she smiled back at him. They turned the corner towards the fat lady.

'You're going to listen to-' but he was cut short as they saw what they thought was Iza's shilouhette run through the portrait, into the common room. Looking at eachother, they rushed inside the common room to find it empty.

'I'll be here' Alex said quickly as he sat down in an armchair. Lily didn't wait for an answer as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to look for Iza.

She barged in the girl's dormitory to find it dead silent. She had to wait just a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dark room before making out the form of a girl, sitting on Iza's bed.

'Iza? Sweetheart?' Lily said as she walked towards her friend. She got to her and put her hand on her shoulder to make sure the other one knew of her presence. Iza turned her head slowly.

'It's over…' She whispered softly. She had no facial expressions but her eyes bore her sadness and her distress. 'Lily, he said it was over…' She repeated as she turned back to stare out of the window again.

'Oh honey…' Lily said as she sat down next to her on her bed. She placed an arm around her shoulders and Iza lowered her head on Lily's shoulder for support. 'It's going to be alright' she said softly. 'I know that it's not what you want to hear right now, but think about it… If you weren't comfortable with him in public, maybe it wasn't meant to be!' Lily felt Iza's shoulders slump. 'Listen, how about we get down to the kitchens and grab some icecream?' She said, trying to look at her friend's face to see if she was crying.

Iza gave a weak 'okay'. She took in a deep breath, grabbed onto Lily's arm and followed her out of the room. Getting down to the common room, she was joined on the other side by her other best friend, Alex. She couldn't stop that small smile on her lips as she walked out of the common room, with the two most important people in her life, by her side.

* * *

**A/N: Eek, now I know that it's fucking hard getting into elementary school teaching!! Christ! I was refused!! And I'm an over average student there!! Well I'm very disappointed by this.. lol I just got the news this morning… Sorry about that, had to share it… Now back with the story**

* * *

It had been a week since the break up and Iza was being her old self again. They were sitting down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when Lily spotted Brandon walking in the great hall and going to sit down with his friends. His back was slightly slumped and he kept stealing glances at their table.

'Iza, I'm really proud of you' Lily said smiling, turning around to look at her friend. She was currently stuffing her mouth with eggs, concentrated in the book she held in her other hand. Alex and she were quizzing each other for the mini test Slughorn was giving that same day.

Iza looked up to Lily's face and said 'Foh?' trying to make sure the eggs wouldn't spill from her mouth. She chewed, waiting for her friend's answer.

'You haven't cried once!!' Lily said smiling 'You're very strong, that's why I'm proud of you!'

Iza shot her a look, raising her eyebrow. She swallowed her food and said in a flat tone 'I don't cry Lily.' She then went back to her eating, going through the text book to find a question for Alex.

Lily rolled her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Alex who got cranky. 'Argh! Just let her ask me another question Lily!!'

Lily huffed and placed her bag on the table. 'If you had studied like I did, you wouldn't be panicking!!' She stood up and received a piece of toast from one of the two. She mock glared at them and strutted out of the hall, still hearing their laughter.

She was walking up the stairs when her bag fell, she bent down to pick it up and got up quickly, she really needed to get going, she knew the book that she wanted to read was supposed to be in by now. But getting back up, the walls around her seemed to be spinning and her vision was blurred by black and blue spots. Feeling cold sweat, she knew she was going to collapse; she managed to whisper a soft 'oh' as she felt herself fall backwards before everything when black.

* * *

'Where the hell is Lily??' whispered Alex to Iza as they both were seated in their DADA's classroom. 'She's never late!'

'I don't know Alex, she said something about a book this morning, I think she left the hall for the library at breakfast' Iza whispered back to him, scrunching her face. Where could Lily be?

There was a big bang and the door flew opened, James Potter walked in, out of breath 'Sorry professor!' he wheezed out as he sat down next to Sirius who raised an eyebrow at him. Alex could make out what James mouthed at him _Tell you later_. The class dragged to an end, and the students piled out of class when it was declared over.

'Gosh I _HATE_ theory DADA! Why can't we just do practice??' said Iza to her friend, as they walked in the hallways. Just as they were turning the corner, they saw James sprint past them and run through the hallways. 'Oula! Watch where you're going!' she yelled after him, waiving her arm about, as he almost knocked her off.

'Come on, let's go try to find Lily.' Alex said as he pulled her towards the library.

* * *

The smell of anticeptic spells filled her nostrils as she came back to consciousness. Wondering where she was, she let her eyes flutter opened. She quickly recognized the ceiling of the Hospital wing. Before she could even start to wonder what was going on, she heard a cough right next to her. Turning her head slightly to the right, she blinked, not registering what she was seeing.

Seeing her raise an eyebrow at him, he sat up straight in his chair, knowing it was his cue to start talking. 'Er... You fainted again' he said dumbly. His cheeks got a little rosy and he looked away. Seeing she wasn't answering, he scratched his head as he stumbled with his words and managed a feeble 'I just came back to see if you had woken up... Er... Well I'll be going now...' He said getting up and walking quickly out of the wing.

'What the...' said Lily as she watched him leave. Seconds later, Mme Pompfrey came back out of her office and saw she was awake. 'Miss Evans! You're awake! Thank Merlin Mr. Potter was there again! You would have broken something, that's for sure!' she said as she started going over her tests on Lily.

'What do you mean, again?' said Lily confused as hell.

'Well, he was the one to bring you in last time too...' the nurse said, looking at Lily wondering how Lily didn't know about this.

Not knowing what to say, Lily just made a little 'Oh...'

'Can you tell me what happened?' the nurse asked as she prodded Lily's abdomen.

'Well from what I can remember, my bag fell off my arm and I bent down to grab it, when I got up, everything went blurry and I guess I blacked out...?' Lily said, not knowing what happened afterwards.

The nurse just frowned and said 'Well for the moment, you seem fine... If you feel something off don't hesitate to come to me...' she said to Lily as she let her sit up. 'If this happens again, I'm going to have to talk to Albus about it'

Lily merely nodded as she headed out of the wing, scratching her head. She looked at her watched and cursed. She was going to be late for class! She started running through the hallways towards McGonnagal's class room. Getting there, she saw the last of her classmates walk in, relieved, she walked in behind them and found her spot next to Iza. Still panting from her run, she looked around and realized she didn't have her bag. She started to panic. Her diary was in there!

'Where the hell were you? We were looking everywhere for you!' Alex said from his spot in front of them.

'Hospital wing. I'll explain later... Shit shit shit... Where did I put my bag??' she moaned, as she buried her head in her arms. Iza raised her eyebrow at Alex but couldn't say a word since McGonnagal had started her lecture.

A soft 'Psst' was heard from the row behind them. Iza turned around but then saw that the person was addressing Lily instead. So she gave a nudge to Lily who raised her head, and nodded towards the back. Lily turned around, with her eye brows furrowed in confusion.

'I kept your bag, didn't want you to lose it...' James said, as he pushed the bag on the floor gently towards her. She didn't say a word but nodded, as she turned back and took out her things silently.

Iza scribbled on a piece of parchment and slid it towards Lily. _What the fuck?_

Lily wrote back _I fainted in the stairs... Again, Pomfrey doesn't know what I have... Potter brought me there... And what the fuck! You never told me it was him that brought me to the wing a week ago!!_

Iza looked at her, smiled and winked and went back to taking notes.

'Alright so that's it for the lesson today, but I'm going to team you up for your year project. This year, since you are in sixth year and do not have any ministry exams to take, you will dedicate your work to one project.' Excited murmurs could be heard throughout the class 'I will team you up with a fellow student of your house, to accommodate your meetings. Every class, I will give you theory, that you none the less, have to study and work on for I will give you exams to take during the school year. After I give you the theory, you have time to work on your project. Now I will write on the board the topics you can choose to work on.' As she continued to talk, the chalk on the board started to move and the topics were written on the board. 'You have to finish the year with your project accomplished and a 27" long report on how it went. I will also write down what you need to have in that essay to have all of your points. Please note them down, for I will not repeat myself.' She moved to the side to let everyone see the board.

_Year Project_

_Human transfiguration (on yourself)  
__Non-Verbal Magic  
__Multiple Transfiguration, minimum four  
(ex: frog to desk to soup to plant)_

_In the essay_

_Brainstorming  
__Your sources  
__The steps of the work  
__The difficulties you have encountered  
__A conclusion of how it all went_

'Alright class' she said in a stern voice, making every one silent 'Now I will place you in groups of two' she said as she took out her list of names.

'Pettigrew – Paré, Parkhouse – Lupin, Black – Medows, Evans – Potter' she called before switching papers and calling out the Ravenclaw students.

Lily looked at Iza, horrified.

'Oh, putain de merde….' Iza swore in French as she registered that she was supposed to be teamed with the stupidest guy in her year and that Lily was teamed up with her arch enemy: James Harry Potter.

A girlish squeal could be heard from behind them. Lily slowly turned her head around, and came face to face with James, who was grinning stupidly, waving his hand to her. _Great_.

* * *

**Okay so here it is!! Another chapter UP! ******** I personally don't really like this chapter but oh well… I'm going to try and write as quickly as possible I think I'm going to update sooner than usual because my exams are coming to an end! :D hehe ANYHOW I have a question to ask all of you!**

**Poll:**** If you ever had super powers, what would it be?! **

**Turn invisible?  
****See the future?  
****Be able to do magic?  
****Change form?  
****Something else?? Lol**

**Please let me know! Haha I'm trying to test something out here!**

**R&R! Love you all! **

**Marie**


	6. One of those monthly gatherings

**Hey everyone! ****Sorry it took so long!!**

**THANK YOU TO**

**WestSide Love: Haha nooo James is not the next stalker! He just.. Happens to be there everytime Lily faints… AND YES! There IS something to do with her fainting, I don't enjoy making my characters faint just like that.. lmao **

**IrisWriter18: Thank you so much! ******** and sadly, I don't watch Heroes… A lot of my friends do, I might next season! Lol **

**Padfoot7Prongs: Yes Iza was dumped… lol BUT no fears ;) someone will come along the line for herrr!! (Im French too btw lol) By the way, thanks for that little ego boost ;) haha And btw, its fine! I don't mind you writing to me about what you do in your life! Its fiiiine I write about mine! :P **

**Disclaimer****: I own everything you don't recognise**

**Now, without further ado, I present…**

**Chapter 6****: **

Iza and Lily were the first ones out of the Transfiguration classroom.

'What the fuck is wrong with him!' Lily seethed as she stomped her way towards the common room.

'What does she think I look like? A fucking grade A student?' Iza ranted not listening to Lily.

'I mean one minute he's all nice and shit, and the next, he goes back to a fucking idiot!!'

'I'm NOT good in transfiguration!! How the hell am I supposed to ace this class with that idiot!!'

'I know, huh? He's such an idiot!! ' Lily said as she thought Iza was talking about James.

'Lily, the guy doesn't have a fucking brain.' Iza said, thinking that Lily was talking about Peter.

'Why the hell would she teem me up with that _THING_! And I mean come on, why the fuck is he being so nice to me, its creeping me out!!' There was a moment of silence where Iza raised an eyebrow at Lily, a little bit confused. 'Jesus, he thinks that it's going to get me to go out with him! Yeah?? Well FUCK HIM!' She almost screeched out the last words.

'Uh… Peter?' Iza said, now more confused then ever. They had now walked into the common room and were going to sit down in an armchair, to wait for Alex.

'NO!! POTTER!!' Lily yelled, as she slammed down her bag on the chair. Several students around jumped and stared at her.

Then, out of nowhere, Lily heard a sleezy 'Yesss?'. She turned around and came face to face with _him_.

'URGH!' Lily was livid as she got up and stomped her way up to the girl's dorm. At that same moment, Alex stepped in the common room. As he looked forward, he saw Iza sitting on an armchair, eyes raised to the ceiling, seemingly desperate and James behind the arm chair, pouting.

'Er, what's going on?' he simply said, as he caught the attention of both of them.

* * *

Later that evening, Lily and Iza were back in the common room, waiting for Alexander to come down from his room to go grab some desert in the kitchens.

'Gosh! What's taking him so long?' said an annoyed Lily, Iza threw her an annoyed look. Lily just continued on 'And to top it off, there's a fucking Quidditch game on satudray! What the hell is that! Quidditch every week??'

'Hun it's every two weeks' said the voice of Alex. Both girls turned around and saw him at the bottom of his stairs.

'What are you waiting for! Come on!' Said Lily, ticked off, as she walked out of the common room. Alex looked at Iza, raising his eyebrow, and she just shrugged helplessly.

'P.M.S.?' she suggested.

'I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good!' said Alex, as he hooked his arm with Iza's and walked out of the portrait following Lily's walk.

'Anyways, have you started looking for books for Transfiguration?' Iza said to him, as they didn't dare get too close to Lily who was practically radiating anger.

'Nah, I didn't even start talking to Lupin about our subjet… It's a little awkward since the last time he caught me with…. Well you remember the story…' he said blushing a little.

'Oh yeah!!' Laughed Iza, 'When you and Julian were doing…' she looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows. He gave her a playful shove as he smiled. 'How are things with him anyways' she said 'I haven't heard from him in a while!'

'He's doing good!! I went with him to-' but he was cut off by a loud bang. Both looked ahead and ran towards Lily who was now on the floor.

'What the fuck!!' Iza yelled as she kneeled next to Lily. She turned her friend over and gasped. Lily was staring back at her with feline eyes and her hair looked even messier then ever. Lily hissed and then went limp. Eyes now normal, wide opened and her mouth shaped as an 'o'.

Alex didn't wait any longer before he levitated her and sped to the hospital wing as Iza was running next to Lily's body, holding her hand.

'Madam Pomfrey!!' Yelled Alex as he burst opened the hospital wing's door, followed by Lily and Iza. 'Madam Pomfrey!! We have to get Dumbledore!!'

The nurse walked out of her office, and gasped as she saw Lily being placed on a bed 'Again??' she said, getting closer to them.

'It wasn't normal… She… She had cat eyes…. She hissed!! She wasn't herself and then… And then she fainted!' Iza managed to get out, as she was in hysterics. 'We were just going to grab a bite…She was just walking ahead of us… Will she be alright??'

'Go get Dumbledore' Said the nurse, without even lifting her head up 'Password is Sugar Quill… NOW!' she said sternly as neither moved. Alex shook himself and ran out. 'I don't understand...' the nurse said as she started inspecting Lily's body for any anomalies.

A few minutes later, the headmaster walked in, robes billowing behind, followed by a dishevelled Alex.

'Albus, you said to tell you if there was anything…' The nurse said, as she looked down at Lily's unconscious body.

'Parkhouse and Pare, go back to your dormitories, I shall keep you informed… Thank you for brining her in' He said, giving them a small smile before they both walked out, heads down.

But then Iza ran back in and said 'If anything professor, she was feeling really angry when she fainted… It wasn't fatigue...'

Albus looked at her and nodded 'Thank you very much'

* * *

An owl tapped on the window by James' bed as he was finishing his potions essay. As he got up to open it, he recognized his family's owl. Smiling to himself, he let the owl in and petted him as he took and read the letter.

'_Hello James;_'

He immediately recognized his mother's writing.

'_I just wanted to keep you posted on our whereabouts! Guess where we are honey? We are currently travelling the Tuscan coast in Italy! It's simply breathtaking! I would have loved you to be here! I am positive you would have enjoyed it!_'

He smiled thinking of his parents, happily celebrating their anniversary.

'_Anyways, your father and I were thinking of taking you to Egypt during summer, we will talk about it soon enough! We will be home on the 20__th__ like I had told you before! I understand you will be taking the Express this Friday and will be home alone for a few days before we get in! I trust you, young man, to be responsible!_'

James could clearly picture his mother jabbing her finger on his chest, reprimanding him.

'_So I hope you have a great end of term! By the way, your father would like to speak to you about something important when we get home! We both agreed that you had to know about this… I won't keep you longer._

_Have a great end of term honey, and we will see you soon!_

_Your mother and father who love you_

_And love Sirius too!_'

James put the letter down, frowning a bit. What did his father need to tell him that was so important, she had to mention… He sat down on his bed. Not a few seconds later two of his three brothers barged in the room laughing their heads off. James looked up to see their happy faces and put the letter down, it could wait, for the moment; he would enjoy the rest of the term.

'PRONGS!' screeched an excited Sirius, 'Tonight we're going to test something new!!' he said, sprinting to James' bed.

'What now' James said with a huge grin.

'Well, Padfoot thinks it's going to be amusing, trespassing in the centaurs' territory!!' Squeaked Peter.

'No, its not going to be amusing Wormtail… It's going to be GREAT!' Sirius said, jumping up and down on his friend's bed.

'Yeah, about that! Last time we walked on their shit, they nearly ran us through!! I don't think we have the same definition as GREAT!' replied Peter, getting hysterical.

'Guys guys guys…' Said James as he went between the both of them. 'We'll just walk close to it at first, and then if nothing happens, get even closer, and we'll make sure to get out of trouble by not being seen! It's easy! As animals, we're safer! Specially you Wormtail, you're tiny!!'

Peter sighed as Sirius squealed on his bed. The three boys sat down talking and munched on some candy while waiting for Remus to come back from his prefect stroll.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in came the last member of their gang. He looked so weak just standing there, with huge bags underneath his eyes.

'Moonnyyyy!!' wailed Sirius, 'I'm booored! Lets get going!' He said as he got up, and pulled Peter and James up.

They got closer together as James put on the cloak above them. They walked out of their room and went in the common room where they saw Lily, half asleep on the couch, trying to read a book. James smiled softly as he looked at her. They tried not to make any noise whilst opening the portrait. Looking back at Lily, she hadn't noticed anything and was still nearly asleep. He was getting worried about her health, and made a mental note to ask his headmaster about it.

And so the Marauders headed out to the forest, for another one of those furry nights as they called them.

**Thank Youuu For your reviews!! They are greatly appreciated!! **

**News: 1) I got accepted finally in elementary teaching! Ha! :D **

**2) I'm going away for a while, but I WILL be back! **

**Please R&R! **

**Much love!**

**Marie**


	7. The Quidditch Game

A/N: HeYY everyone

**A/N: HeYY everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews!! They really encouraged me to write some more and to update as soon as I could!! I thought it would be nice of me to upload a chapter before going away, a sort of, 'me aculpa' for not updating as often as I should!!**** (PS: I made it a tad longer then the last chappie for you guys ;) hehe)**

**So Thanks to:**

**Wlrjb: Lol Thanks a Bunch!! Yah, I didn't have much time to write for a while! I know where its going and stuff but its just the time to write it is not really happening! Lolll! Yes and you will hear about Lily's erm… weirdness in the next chapter! :O dum dum dummmm….**

**WestSide Love: Lol! Like I told Wlrjb, you will understand what's going on with Lily soon enough! ******** And thank youuu! I'm really happy about the university deal! And for the trip? I'm going to Europe!! (I live in Canada) lol I'm really excited about that too! Haha and THANKS AGAIN! ******

**Disclaimer****: I own whatever things or people you don't recognise!**

Chapter Seven: The Quidditch Game

James, Sirius and Peter were walking back to their dorms after their little outing. They had decided not to trespass the centaurs territory because they had quidditch game the next morning and didn't want to come back to bed, mangled and bleeding half to death.

As James said the password to the fat lady, he remembered that Lily was in the common room when he had left. So the first thing he did while coming in the room, was to look for his favourite redhead. He felt a little bit of disappointment as he noticed she wasn't there. There was an owl sitting on the shelf by the armchair she was in before. Her books were still there.

"Quick, she might come back soon!" Said Sirius as he pushed passed James, probably having noticed the same thing James had.

"Thank god Moony didn't make it hard tonight' Said Peter as he and James stayed back a few seconds after Sirius, noticing they had been back earlier then usual. "You're going to be fine for the game tomorrow Prongs!"

The owl hooted softly, and they remembered that they should follow their friend up the stairs. They then rushed to their dorm to make sure she wouldn't see them and get them in trouble.

Lily, Iza and Alex were walking down the way for the Quidditch pitch the next morning.

"I'm so happy!!' was saying Iza "In six days, it's Christmas break!!" She was skipping next to Lily as she chanted out Christmas carols.

"Yeah, but Lily's going to remind you that you have a report to hand in for Transfiguration, to burst your bubble!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" Said Lily in mock outrage. "But I'm honestly not looking forward for when we get back!!"

Both of her friends stared at her with huge eyes. Hearing Lily not excited for school was a shocker.

"No, don't get me wrong! I love it here! I love my classes and stuff... But now the individual part of the project is over and the moment we come back, we have to team up with our partners..." She moaned in despair.

Alex shared a look with Iza and they both sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Oh and by the way... I have to talk to you guys about something..." Lily said, just with the look she had on her face, both of her friends became worried.

"What's the matter??" Iza said as she looked at her friend.

"Did anything happen to you?" Alex said, placing his hands on her shoulders, to turn her towards him.

"Cherie!" Iza said in French (A/N: Honey) "You shouldn't keep things to yourself!" She said softly, as she saw Lily close her eyes.

"I'll tell you tonight, there are just too many people around..." Lily said in a small voice, as she hugged her friends "For the moment, let's just enjoy the game" She added a small smile.

They both gave her encouraging smiles as they hooked arms and continued their walk to the pitch.

"AND NOW WE WELCOME ON THE PITCH THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!!" The announcer bellowed in the microphone after welcoming the Slytherin team. "KEEPER: LANGDON!! BETERS: PRICE, BLACK!! CHASERS: TORRES, SAADAH!! SEEKER: ANDREWS AAAAAAAND OUR CAPTAIN CHASERRRR..." The crowd was roaring by now "JAMES POTTER!!" When his name was called, he circled the pitch waving his hand to the crowd.

The not so friendly crowd in majority cheered so much more for the red and gold and made it evident that they disliked the other team. The quarter of the crowd left rooted for the silver and green team.

The two teams lined up in the air as the quaffle was set in between both of them. The golden snitch was set off. James, captain of the team, lined up ahead to shake hands roughly with Lucius Malfoy. He was a silver haired seventh year Slytherin who, as rumour had it, had paid his way to the captainship of his team. They snarled at each other before the teacher called a nice clean match. The crowd was roaring with excitement.

Lily was sitting down between her two best friends, looking down at the scene. She obviously rooted for her team, but she really really disliked their captain.

"Iza, can you tell me why he ALWAYS has to look so empowered? Gosh, it disgusts me!!" Lily said as she watched James shake hands with Malfoy and then turning back to his team and nodded curtly. "Jesus, it's a GAME!!" She continued to rant.

Alex bent backwards and nudged Iza on the other side of Lily without her knowing. "She needs to get laid" He mouthed at her. They both burst out in giggles. Lily, realising there was a conversation behind her turned around sharply and glared at them. That gesture made them stop.

"And now the quaffle is thrown in the air! Torres sets off to catch it! OH she just dodged a bluger sent at her!! AND SHE CAUGHT IT! Sprinting out to the holes, Potter in tow!! COME ON GRYFFINDOR!" Mathew said as he commented the game. He was a fifth year Gryffindor and was going out with Kelly Price, fellow beater with Sirius.

Mcgonagall sent him a look but it went unnoticed as he continued on "Torres drops the ball into the waiting hands of Saadah! OH!! WHAT A FEINT! Saddah throws the quaffle to Potter who is waiting by the left hoop!! HE SHOOTS! HE SCOOOOOOOOORES!! 30 NOTHING TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily found herself cheering even though it was Potter who had just scored. The crowd was in uproar

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!!" was chanted all around the field. Potter did a round shaking his hands in the air.

Twenty minutes later, the score was 90 to 40 for Gryffindor. The Slytherins were playing dirty and wouldn't let anything go without a fight. Sirius was getting fed up with all of the attacks he had to stop, towards his keeper. He understood what the Slytherins were playing at. They wanted to K.O. the Gryffindor Keeper.

He had to spend his time close to Jessica Langdon to make sure she would be alright. It was only her first year on the quidditch team and she had to face off an angry bunch of Slyherins. He saw one of the Slytherin beaters coming closer to him, eyes locked with his. Feeling something was going to happen, he braced himself, grabbing his bat. Out of nowhere, the second Slytherin beater went behind him and grabbed his bat.

At the same moment, James had just stolen the quaffle and was heading towards the Slytherin hoops. Catching the eye of Price, he gave her a nod and she understood what she had to do. She found one of the blugers and sent it off to the Keeper to distract him. At the same time, Saadah came under Potter and caught the Quaffle and sent it hurling in the middle hoop.

Back at the other end of the field, the Slytherin beater that stole Sirius' bat flew off and the other one smirked and aimed a bluger at Jessica. Sirius, realising what was happening, flew in front of Jessica to stop the bluger from getting at her. The bluger hit him square on the shoulder and made him jolt forward.

The crowd roared with excitement as the quaffle went through the hoop. James turned around and his face fell. He screamed Sirius' name and rushed towards the falling body

Iza was now watching her classmate fall and grabbed Lily's arm as she shrieked. Everyone around her looked at her and turned to where she was looking, including Lily. Keeping her cool, Lily whipped out her wand and yelled "Immobulus!!" while aiming Sirius' falling body.

Everything happened so fast, James saw Sirius stopping his fall and hover not too far from the ground. The crowd was now close to dead silent as they watched what was happening. Before the professor called a stop in the game, the Gryffindor seeker was screaming with his arm above his head. He had just caught the snitch. It didn't take more then a few seconds for the crowd to resume their cheering.

"GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GRYFFINDOR!!"

James was now hovering right next to Sirius and noticed he was unconscious. Taking him in his arms, he flew down to where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. He had a constant frown on his face.

While the game was pronounced victory for Gryffindor, James was heading to the infirmary, closely followed by his team mates. Knowing Remus and Peter, they would be here any moment.

Sirius was placed on a bed while the nurse tended to him. The whole team was standing around the bed. The nurse declared him stable, but she still had to mend the bones in his shoulder.

Seconds later, the door burst opened and Remus ran in, closely followed by Peter.

"How is he??" said Remus as he caught sight of James.

"Stable. What the hell happened??" James said, as he turned around, still frowning.

"It was Lily... Lily stopped his fall!" Remus said, wide eyes, still remembering the way she jumped up and whipped her wand, aiming it at his friend.

"... Lily what??" James said incredulous.

**Bam! There we are! How was that?? Just to let you know, I'm leaving after tomorrow! ******** I promise I will try to write a chappie when I come back and update ASAP! ******


End file.
